


The Princess And The Slave

by General67



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 212th Attack Battalion - Freeform, Bad Batch - Freeform, Empire, F/M, Mandalore, Marshal Commander, Possible encounter, Regent - Freeform, sergeant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General67/pseuds/General67
Summary: It’s been a month now since the end of the clone wars. Too many casualties, a bunch of cheering and a room of dead younglings. For clones it pretty much the same minus the Jedi. At this critical point commando units are better then ever which includes the Bad Batch who are following Marshal commander Cody and the 212th to Mandalore to meet with the new regent of Mandalore Bo Katan Kryze.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Bo-Katan Kryze, CC-2224 | Cody/Bo-Katan Kryze
Kudos: 1





	The Princess And The Slave

This was a surprisingly important mission. Some regent unwilling to co-operate with the empire. So be it, the empire will force her to comply and Cody would be the one to make sure of it. They’re being supervised by the 332nd clones that fought on the siege of Mandalore alongside the mandalorians. Lucky souls at least they didn’t go on the venator as it’s believed to have crashed into a something and crash landed on some unknown moon. it’s been off grid ever since. It claimed the lives of Ahsoka Tano, Maul and Rex. 

Cody was alone in this empire now. All the people he used to serve with minus a couple of his brothers like Boil, Wooley and the bad batch. Skywalker was presumed dead at the temple. Rex and Tano missing with the venator. Woffle disappeared completely after Cato Neimodia. And Kenobi, he knows all too well. 

The gunship doors closed and Cody felt the ship take off, he was staring at the ground. Dead eyes. Clone force 99 were in the same gunship talking amongst them selves. The rest of the orange painted clones just preparing.

CC-2224 wasn’t felt meaning after the war as even though they say they’re bringing peace to the galaxy for every 10 planets who praise them there is 1 planet that fights back and what it leads to is war. Battles. Death. Repeat.

Bo Katan regent of Mandalore here to set them on a new path is now in a blue dress preparing for the arrival of a clone who will lecture her on what it means to be part of the empire. 

She does not care for politics but being regent meant she had a responsibility to do what’s right for her people and only her people. So if she sees the empire as unfit then she’ll make her voice heard. Even if she has to deal with a blade through her chest.

“Perfect!” Ursa said as she took a step back and Marshla and Dana joined her “now you look presentable” Kryze only rolled her eyes. She is a warrior not a princess.

“Is this really necessary? Bo Katan grumbled, she felt humiliated. 

“You go out there in all that armour and you’ll get a blaster pulled in you my lady” Dana chipped in.

Kryze sighed rest her back against her sofa in the bedroom. How does her sister put up with this stuff. A knock came from the door catching everyone’s attention “is the lady decent?” A masculine voice asked.

“Yes” Ursa replied in a raised voice.

Axe stepped into the room “regent, the 212th attack battalion is arriving”.

The gunship doors opened up and clones filtered out onto the platform. Crosshair immediately expressing his distaste for the planet “never thought mandalorians would live on some snow globe in the middle of a waste land” he spat not even bothering to check if there were any mandalorians in ear shot.

“Careful what you say Crosshair, these guys will have you out on your arse if you’re not careful” Hunter warned him but he didn’t much care like always.

“I’ll see them coming a mile off”.

Cody was done with this, he wanted off this planet as soon as possible “come in sergeant get your squad to follow me!” He ordered as he walked towards the platform where he was told a mandalorian would be waiting for him one of the 332nd troopers rushed up to him.

“Sir” he stood at attention blaster carbine still in hand.

“Lieutenant, get your men back to the star destroyer, we’ll handle it from here” he ordered.

“Yes sir” the clone rushed back towards his troops. Damn rookies far to compliant.

Cody gestured to the bad batch to keep following and once they arrived at the platform a mandalorian stood stiff and tall, but not much taller then the clones.

“Bo Katan Kryze has been anxious for your arrival” he said flatly. You could tell he loved his job.

“Well best not to keep her waiting” he commented crossing his arms. The mandalorian turned his back and pressed a button which sent the platform hovering and before they knew it they were in the city of Mandalore. Still some wreckage lying about but they were working on it.

“Wow” Hunter chuckled seeming impressed.

“Still a snow globe” Crosshair shrugged.

“But a pretty snow globe” Wrecker smirked.

“This must of taken decades” Tech commented.

“Why do they want a glass surrounding their city anyway?” Echo asked curious.

“To stop the rain, obviously” Wrecker rolled his eyes at the corporal’s comment.

“I’m sure they had a better reason then just rain Wrecker” replied Hunter.

The rest of the journey was silent as they all took in the view all besides Cody. He just wanted this trip to be over so could just get back to sorting data pads in his office.

The platform came to a stop resting its self as the edge of a large palace. The clone’s filtered off still admiring the place. “Come on” Cody hissed in slight annoyance. The squad followed eventually stopping at a door where another male mandalorian was waiting.

“Are you Marshal commander CC-2224?” That’s odd, he swears that they would’ve referred to him as Cody.

“It was Cody last time I checked”.

“Well I got CC-2224 down, is that you or not?” He demanded to know, clearly a short fuse.

“Yes, that’s me” he sighed.

“Alright your friends have been requested to head to the hall, only you are allowed inside” great another thing Cody was not made aware of.

He turned back to Hunter, his visor stared into Hunter’s eyes. “Head over to the hall, I’ll deal with the regent” the sergeant nodded “yes sir, good luck” Cody responded with a simple nod and with that the bad batch jumped on the platform and zoomed off out of sight. 

The attention of the clone landed back in the Mando who made a gesture to head inside. The clone followed just behind him into the large open room. Glass allowing natural light to get in and small seats and tables scattered around. Now Cody is really questioning why the squad couldn’t just stay inside. There is plenty of room.

The eyes of the clone landed upon the large glass image of the late Duchess Satine Kryze. It all brought back memories of his general. Horrible memories.

His eyes faced forward to see a figure sat on a orange throne. She had orange hair and a rather lovely blue dress Cody thought to himself. It was rather short at the arms and was a nice mix of light and dark blue. She had 2 mandalorians to her left and 1 on her right who stood next to her all female.

“Greetings commander” she said as both the mandalorian stopped and he stopped next to him.

“Regent Kryze, I’m marshal commander Cody” he said giving a small bow. 

“You are excused Woves” he eyes quickly darting the mandalorian, he made a hasty exit out the front door. “So are you the empire’s paper boy, here to sway my judgment”.

“Apparently” he replied solemnly. He was not in the mood.

“Very well give me a reason why I should join the empire?” She asked leaning back a smirk clearly visible on her face. She seemed respectable, straight laced but at the same time nervous and uneasy.

Cody was stuck on Yerbana as she made her entrance so he had heard she was a mandalorian warrior which may be why she looked so out of her element. 

“Well, I need to know what you dislike about the empire, what is it exactly?”

“Well they asked to have complete control and constant super vision of Sundari which I will not stand for” she told him firmly raising her voice. Okay fair enough.

“Alright, I can help you where troops should station” he offered with not a hint of enthusiasm.

“I don’t think you understand I don’t want them here, three off them pissed in the fountain and several have assaulted my people” what the fuck he thought to himself. Kriffing hell. Why would the empire bother at this point if that’s how they’re behaving. Sure Cody was a little more wild when he was drunk but when he was drunk as 79s he would stay there till morning just in case he pissed over a balcony or jumped infront of a speeder.

Why did the empire give him this job, they must have gotten him confused with him and his general about who the negotiator was.

“Umm, I don’t know what to tell you, I’m not a negotiator” he admitted like it wasn’t already obvious. “I’m a soldier that’s it!” Tarkin was gonna kill him, if not him then Giedion definitely would.

Bo Katan seemed impressed. She knew it wasn’t easy to admit to something. So she wanted a more, private talk with the commander.

“Leave me and Cody to have a talk” this order surprised all including herself but Ursa didn’t question it. “Of course my lady” she gave a nod to other mandalorians to follower her and they did following her to the hallway to the left of the throne.

Cody at this point had no idea what was going on. But he wanted to find out.

Bo Katan stood up from her throne and slowly made her way to the clone. What the hell was happening.

Sun outside was beginning to ease and the night began to take over. It made the room a lot darker and the clone admitted she looked better in moonlight.

The only sounds he could hear was his heavy breathing and her footsteps.

Cody finally decided it was time to speak up, he wasn’t great with human sure he managed to sweet talk some into their beds, occasionally fought under them or they here good enough long necks but besides that he didn’t have much contact with women.

“Listen regent I-“ she eventually stopped in front of him which made him completely stop talking. She was a little shorter then him and had a small smirk plastered on her face. She always felt most comfortable when others were not. 

Her thanked the Kaminoan gods that he was wearing a helmet. His eyes were stumbling all over he face. But to her he seemed just like a quite man with an expressionless face.

“Take a seat” she extended her arm to the left which was just a small room with books, data pads and seats. “I insist” she spoke softly once the clone hadn’t moved and just stayed staring at the room. He looked back at her, the smirk not leaving before finally walking towards the room as she followed just behind.

He took a seat at the end of the long purple sofa. He rested his back and helmet on the back of the sofa and rested his left arm on the rest. His breathing was still heavy, why the hell was he so worried. It’s not like this was completely alien to him unlike that incident on Sackna, that really was strange. 

She picked up a glass bottle inside was a red liquid just sat on the table and next to it were 2 very convenient glasses placed right next to it. 

“Would you like a drink?” She asked. 

“I’m fine, thank you” he replied slowly trying to get his composure back.

“Are you sure?” Now that she mentions it.

“Alcohol?”

“Just a little” it was tempting.

“Go on then” he replied after slight hesitation.

She poured 2 glasses handing one to him and she then took a seat just under half a metre away from him. “You know you can’t drink with your helmet on” she sounded playful, was she playing some kind of mind game to make him leave Mandalore. If so it was working. He had been trained better then this what would Alpha say.

“Yeah” he replied slightly hesitant to take it off. Did he really like his helmet that much. He designed it. But then again he did like alcohol. 

He lifted his helmet up and off his head with just his left hand and placed it on the table infront of him.

Bo Katan could now see the face of Fett once more. The only difference was while Jango had a small scar at the top of his eyebrow and on a few other places around his face. Cody just had a large one running down the side of his face. It was a deep slash and had clearly been there for a few years.

He took a sip of the drink before placing it to one side and finally confronting the regent “listen regent, if this is to make me and my shebs bugger off out of your city I’m afraid it won’t work”.

She paused a moment looking down into her glass lightly swishing around the liquid “it was working”.

“It was”. He grunted.

“No, I’m not trying that”.

“So what, you trying to make a deal, if we sleep together, I leave Mandalore?” Now he’s intrigued.

“No it’s not that either” she spoke firmly.

“Then what is it?” 

She paused for a second before continuing “you don’t seem happy”.

“Why would that matter to you?” He asked and she began to shuffle closer which was something the commander never tried to stop.

“I’ve seen it before, it starts with unhappiness, then spite, then treasonous thoughts, treasonous actions, finally desertion” she seemed to be filled with sorrow as she slowly listed off each action.

“Who have you seen do it, a friend?”

“No, me. Back when Maul took death watch. I had doubt and eventually made my own group” Cody watched her carefully and she now sat next to him close enough that he could put an arm arm around her.

“So what do you want me to do?” He asked now really interested. 

“I’m saying retire, do something you’d be happy with” she seemed serious about it as she stared him right in the eyes.

“Like what, what place do I have outside of the empire?”.

“I could give you a place?”

“As what?”

“My first general, I’ve seen you in the datapads and holoscans. You have multiple accomplishments. Apparently being the soul reason Geonosis was taken” Cody laughed to himself. Second battle of Geonosis, that was a long time ago. The Chancellor said it was one of his greatest achievements.

“You want me to be a mandalorian, I can’t just leave” he was liking the sounds of leaving but it was just impossible, the empire didn’t allow retirement.

“You can ask, the empire would want a war hero like you to have a proper send off, send one of them down to finish this negotiation” she finished her drink.

“If they don’t want to come down?”

“Then you can help me fight them, and other troopers like you” she stood up and picked up his glass as well and took in one go. “Unlike the empire, I won’t let a good soldier go to waste. Especially not one like you Cody” his eyes held on her face. She was serious about this and he was tempted.

“I’ll let you decide” she strutted off leaving the commander for the first time questioning his empire.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I’m excited for the Bad Batch releasing later this year I decided to make this as both Bo Katan and Cody are rumoured to be in the show and this could be their possible in counter.


End file.
